


A Daydream Away

by Suholusion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suholusion/pseuds/Suholusion
Summary: A Song fic based off Daydream Away by All Time Low I wrote for English! I added another part that I couldn't put in the english assignment ;) but I hope you enjoy it! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you like it! I love reading y'alls comments :)





	

 

 _~_  

  _I wish you could see your face right now_  

  _Cause you're grinning like a fool_

  _And we're sitting on your kitchen floor_

  _On a Tuesday afternoon_

  _It doesn't matter when we get back_  

_To doing what we do_

  _'Cause right now could last forever_

  _Just_ _as_ _long_ _as I'm with you_  

 

* * *

 

Usually, weekdays are consisted of heavy practice schedules and tiresome practice. That’s gonna change for today. He had managed to sneak into the SM building and hid where he remembered Junmyeon’s vocal coaching room was. Yifan knew things were different, but he hoped Junmyeon would still be as accepting as he used to be. Yifan had managed to catch Junmyeon, grabbing his wrist and pulling him around a corner. 

 “Yi-” Junmyeon’s wide eyed protest was cut off by Yifan softly putting a hand over his mouth 

“Shh.” They waited until Yifan heard the vocal coach recede into the practice room. The sound of the door closing was music to Yifan’s ears 

“Let’s go”

“Yifan, what the hell are you doing here?!” Junmyeon whisper yelled. Yifan just led him out of the building without getting noticed and led him to his car 

“Get in”

“I won’t until you tell me where are we going”

 “Wherever you wanna go” Junmyeon though for a minute and his face still graced that stubborn pout

“Samgyetang” he mumbled and Yifan smirked

 “A what?”

 “Samgyetang, get in the car asshole” Junmyeon yelled and tried getting in but the car was locked . Yifan smirked and held up the keys as he unlocked the car and Junmyeon flipped him off

 “I hate you” Junmyeon said as they got in and buckled

“Then why are you in my car?” Yifan smirked again

“ Just drive, asshole”  

“Not a nice name to call the person buying you Samgyetang” Yifan said, turning around to pull out of the space. It was a quick drive to the place they always get Samgyetang, but they sat down and ordered quickly . It was silent for a couple of minutes before Yifan spoke up

“How have you been?”

 “I’ve been better, honestly ” and Yifan noticed how stressed he looked

“Stressed?”

 “You can say that” and the conversation was cut short by a waiter bringing their to go bags

 “To go? Yifan I thought we were eating here”

 “Nope! Let’s go!” Yifan grabbed the bags and started to head out

“Yifan stop making this a guessing game!” Suho whined, but Yifan smiled 

 “Is there anyone at the dorms?” 

 “You’re so lucky there’s not because knowing you, you would go anyways even if they were all there” 

“You bet”

 20 minutes later, they're sitting on the kitchen floor in the dorms. It It was silent as they ate until Yifan spoke up

 “I never wanted to leave, you know that” Junmyeon was silent as he grabbed a napkin and softly wiped his mouth

“I-I know. When you left, I initially wanted to blame you and I was wrong. I know you loved us and you know what I said in that one interview was forced by SM.”

“I knew that wasn’t you talking. How did everyone handle it?”

 “Chanyeol, Tao, Yixing, Luhan and Minseok were beyond upset. Sehun, Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Jongin were pissed . Kyungsoo and I tried doing damage control. It was hectic for the first month but we’re ok now. As long as you’re happy that’s all that matters” Yifan sighed and scooted closer to Junmyeon so he was sitting next to him. Yifan threw an arm over his shoulder as Junmyeon leaned on Yifan

“I’m incredibly sorry” Yifan mumbled, burying his face in Junmyeon’s hair. 

“Don’t be. I’m actually proud of you for being strong enough to know you couldn’t handle it. You didn’t stay and continue hurting” Yifan smiled and looked down at Junmyeon who smiled widely

“You’re cuter than the last time I saw you” and Junmyeon blushed, smiling wider

 “Don’t ever stop smiling, ok?” Yifan pinched Junmyeon’s cheek and he giggled

“I won’t, I promise” Junmyeon smiled, snuggling into Yifan’s chest. The members would be back in a couple hours and Yifan would have to go. The two didn’t care as they forgot about their Samgyetang and got lost in their own world.

 

* * *

  

_You're just a daydream away_

  _I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_  

  _And I'll keep you a daydream away_  

  _Just watch from a safe place_

  _So I never have to lose_

 

* * *

 

 “Kris!” Yifan was pulled from his trailer by his manager 

“You were supposed to be on set minutes ago!” but Yifan was confused . He hated thinking about Junmyeon because it always leads to daydreaming. He sighed, his heart crushing a bit realized everything was fake. He got in position and put on his metaphorical mask, pretending he wasn’t dying inside

  

* * *

 

  _We would go out on the weekend_

_To escape our busy lives_

  _And we'd laugh at all the douche bag guys_

  _Chasing down their desperate wives_   

_I would drink a little too much_

_You'd offer me a ride_

  _And I would offer you a t-shirt_

  _And you would stay another night_

  

* * *

 

 Junmyeon jumped into Yifan’s car, looking around

“The guys think I’m going to the SM building for a meeting so we have like 2 hours to kill. It doesn’t seem like there’s any cameras, so I’ll do this” Junmyeon leaned over and pecked Yifan’s cheek. Yifan turned and pecked him softly and smiled, buckling back up

“Perfect, lets go” Junmyeon blushed softly , touching his lips. Yifan pulled from his parking space, driving into the empty street. 

 “Wanna see something cool?”

 “Hmm?” Junmyeon asked

“Watch this” And Yifan stepped on the pedal, his car speeding up to 100 

“Yifan oh my god we’re gonna die!!” Junmyeon was screaming, holding on to the handle bar on the roof. When Yifan had enough of scaring him and slowed down back to 60

“Yifan what the hell?!” 

“I just got this car, it can go 0 to 60 in under 3 seconds”

 “That is scary and please never do that again” Junmyeon said. Yifan sped up again and Junmyeon yelped

 “Yifan! Stop!" 

“Ok, I’m done” He laughed as he parked

“This is a private club. It’s meant for celebrities who don’t want to be caught by fans or paps” Yifan got out, then helped Junmyeon out

 “Thank you” Junmyeon smiled as they walked into the club 

 

 2 hours later and the two of them were laughing at the bar as they watched the same man trying to pick up 5 different girls and failing each time

 “Thank god we don’t have to worry about that” Yifan smiled

 “We don’t?” Junmyeon asked, looking up and Yifan chuckled

 “Not at all. Come on, let’s dance” Yifan dragged a confused Junmyeon to the dance floor as a slow song played

 “Yifan wha-” but Yifan hushed him, grasping his waist and pulling him close

 “ Just follow my lead” Yifan said as they started to slow dance

 “I miss this” Junmyeon sighed, resting his head on Yifan’s chest, who rested his chin on his head

 “I miss this too. I really hope we can spend more time like this when I’m around” 

“We will, I promise you” And the two danced for about 10 minutes before Junmyeon yawned

 “Do you wanna head back?"

"Kind of. Do you?"

“If we leave we have to wait a bit, I drank too much and I’m waiting to sober up enough to drive”

  “I’ll drive”

 “You sure?”

 “Yeah, c’mon. Can I stay at your place?” And Yifan smiled widely , hugging him closer

“Of course you can, let’s go” Yifan handed him the keys and the two took off 

  

“Yifan, can I ask for a favor?” Junmyeon poked his head out from the bathroom

“What’s up?”

“C-Can I borrow a shirt?” Yifan smirked

 “And if I don’t let you?”

 “I’ll sleep in the bathroo-” but Junmyeon was cut off by a shirt thrown at his face. He blushed, changed, then joined Yifan on the couch.

 "You look adorable in my clothes, by the way" and Junmyeon blushed

 "No I don't"

 "Yes, you do" Yifan smirked, throwing his arm over Junmyeon's shoulders

 "Nope!" Junmyeon groaned, pushing Yifan away

 "Did you just push me?"

 "Why yes, I did" Yifan smirked 

"I give you the count of 5 to run" and Junmyeon shot up, running down the hall. Yifan gave him 3 seconds then got up, chasing after him. he caught up to him in the master bedroom and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder

 "Yifan!! Put me down!"

  "Nope!" Yifan said as he got his free hand to poke at Junmyeon's side 

  "No! Stop!!" Junmyeon was giggling as Yifan tossed him into the bed and continued tickling him. Yifan slowed his attacks when he noticed the position they were in. He was holding Junmyeon's hands above his head and was hovering over him as he poked his sides

"Y-Yifan?" Junmyeon looked up and they held eye contact for half a minute until Junmyeon spoke up

 "I-If you're gonna do something, please do it soon " and Yifan chuckled, leaning down to kiss him softly . The kiss got heated at time passed, and clothes were now strewn across the bedroom floor. Yifan guided Junmyeon to the head of the bed, were he laid Junmyeon down so his head rested on the pillows

 "Y-Yifan please" Junmyeon gripped Yifan's bicep as he prepped Junmyeon

 "I don't want this to hurt for you, okay?" and Junmyeon bit his lip, nodding. After 4 fingers, Yifan wiped his hand and went to grab a condom when Junmyeon grabbed his wrist 

"I want to feel you, please" and Yifan couldn't say no to those eyes

 "Okay, we'll do this ok?" Yifan said, and pecked Junmyeon's nose which turned red like his cheeks. Yifan lubed himself up and got in position between Junmyeon's legs

 "Let me know if this hurts, okay?" He slowly slid in and Junmyeon groaned, grasping the sheets as Yifan slid in

 "Does it hurt?" 

 "K-Kind of" and Yifan halted his movements. He held Junmyeon's hands and squeezed as he waited for Junmyeon

"Y-You can move" Yifan moved so he bottomed out, moving so they were chest to chest. Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Yifan's back and gripping his shoulders

 "Give me a moment, please"

 "I'll wait as long as you need" Yifan said, leaving soft kisses on Junmyeon's jaw, neck and collarbone

 "M-Move, please" and Yifan started thrusting slowly , hands moving to caress Junmyeon's hips. Junmyeon's moans were music to Yifan's ears. He kept his pace slow but thrusted harder and deeper, making Junmyeon claw at his back. He knew it would burn due to the sweat building up but he didn't mind. Junmyeon moved his hands so he was holding Yifan's face, staring deep into his eyes

 "Wu Y-Yifan, I love you" Yifan faltered for a second, but he kept going

 "I love you too, Kim Junmyeon" Yifan pulled him in for a passionate, slow kiss as they made love throughout the hour. They only spent minutes cleaning up. Junmyeon fell into Yifan's warm chest as they fell asleep, oblivious to the world around them. 

 

* * *

 

_You're just a daydream away_

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_

_And I'll keep you a daydream away_

  _Just watch from a safe place_

_So I never have to lose_

  

* * *

 

“Kris, get up!” Kris was shook awake by his friend

 “We were going to meet up an hour ago! What were you doing?! Let’s go!” Kris had apparently dozed off while watching the news before he left to meet up with his friend

  “Sorry, hold on” Kris said as he ran to the bathroom to wash his face. He looked down and - 

 "for fucks sake" he muttered as he worked to conceal his obvious boner and sprayed some cologne.

 "I'm ready!" He called, then left with his friend.

  

* * *

  

_We never stood a chance out there_

_Shooting love in real time_

  _So we'll take it over ice tonight_

  _With a little salt_

  _And a little lime_

  

* * *

 

This was real, Yifan knew that much. He pinched himself many times to reassure himself as he saw Junmyeon coming his way. He almost turned around until he heard the soft call of his name

 “Yifan, is that you?” He took in a deep breath, then nodded

 "Yeah, it’s me. I’m here” He smiled, and Junmyeon blushed

 “It’s been a while” Junmyeon said after a minute

 “I know. Do you want to sit down and get a drink or something? I-I mean if you’re okay with that, I don’t want to force you to d-”

 “Yifan, it’s ok. C’mon, let’s go” And the two sat at a bar and Yifan ordered them some drinks

 “I uhm… How are you doing?” Yifan asked

 “I’m doing okay. As well as a leader of a 9 member band can be doing I guess. How’s your movie filming going?”

 “Pretty well. I’m working with Vin Diesel which is amazing!” And there was the silence again

 “I miss you” Junmyeon mumbled quietly and Yifan smiled 

“You what?” 

“You heard me, I miss you” He said

 “I miss you too. I wish we could talk and hang out like old times. But those were old times and who knows when we’ll ever have the chance to do this again”

 “Yifan,” Junmyeon turned to face Yifan, “Even if you were still in the band, we still wouldn’t be able to date or anything. We never stood a chance, and I wish somehow we could’ve. You have to be patient. Once we're both available, which will be a while, I promise you we can finally be together”

 “You promise?”

 “I promise” and Junmyeon held out his pinky, which Yifan laughed, then linked pinkies 

 

* * *

 

_You're just a daydream away_ 

  _I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_

  _And I'll keep you a daydream away_

  _Just watch from a safe place_

_So I never have to lose_  

* * *

 

 "Are you ready?"

 "I've been ready since the moment I met you"

 "then lets go" the taller led the shorter through the double doors, smiling as they walked down the aisle

 

"He's finally mine"

 

* * *

 

_You're just a daydream away_ 

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_

 ~ 


End file.
